R3N3GADEAPOC
R3N3GADEAPOC is a DYOM mission designer who constantly designs missions for DYOM. Background He joined the DYOM community sometime in August 2012. Though he joined the community around 2012 R3N3GADEAPOC designed missions back in 2011, but they were never posted due to the poor job done on them. His username comes from a username he used way back "ApocalypticRice1", but instead used the name Apoc to shorten it. His username has 3's in it to poke fun at COD fanboys and the Xbox Live community. Mission Packs Episodes From San Andreas In August 7th 2012 R3N3GADEAPOC posted his first mission pack series consisting of many different mission pack series. The series started off with a mission pack called "Story of the Vagos" which told of a story about a 26 year old man named Jones who joined the Vagos after being forced into the gang by robbing the ocean docks to help out the Vagos, many of the missions consisted of gun fights between the Varrios Los Aztecas, The missions were done very poorly, not published, rushed, and overall just poorly done. The mission pack received harsh critisim from many users and the mission pack had very poor writing. Story of the Vagos was not the only mission pack in the series though, there were many other mission packs within the series but were never done, Although it is planned that he might use some of those ideas for the future. The whole thing was dropped and no longer continued due to harsh critism, but R3N3GADEAPOC looks at the brighter side of things and looks at it as learning from his mistakes. True Crime: Streets of Los Santos In October 7th 2012 R3N3GADEAPOC posted a topic on his new mission pack "True Crime: Streets of Los Santos" based off of the games True Crime: Streets of LA and True Crime: New York City. The story follows a former Ballas OG, Therice Marshalls, who kills his friend, Martin, for framing his brother and sending him to prision. Therice is later found by a friend of his older brother's, Douglas Glenn who offers him a job at the LSPD as a police officer. Later on in the story Therice gets promoted to detective duty and must solve many cases. The mission pack is currently under development with many new ideas for it, it is planned to be done by Early November to finish up a storyline being made by R3N3GADEAPOC, "Vendetta Crime Stories". Vendetta Crime Stories Vendetta Crime Stories is a storyline under development by R3N3GADEAPOC. The story follow a man named Vincent Vendetta who just woke up from a coma after being almost shot out to death by a russian mob boss named Vladimir Rekrov who backstabs him for not paying up money that Vincent owed. After waking up from the coma Vincent meets back up with his brothers Aturo and Antonio Vendetta and they engage in many criminal activity. Vincent meets up with many people in future missions and forms his own criminal empire "the Men of Respect crime syndicate". The storyline was delayed for late November due to not having the time to be able to make a huge storyline. Category:DYOM Users Category:2012 Users